Bella's 19th
by ClawsOfInuyasha
Summary: Bella finally gets her wish on Edwards terms, but what will her decision cost her.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to a slight chill, that surprisingly wasn't caused by the arm that was wound around me, although Edward was contributing to it. "Bad dream?" he asked in a quiet voice. "No, it was nothing." I replied, though the dazed look gave me away. Edward raised his marbled hand to my cheek and stared at me with his deep topaz eyes. "Like I said before, you're a terrible liar. Bella, i've never seen you so startled from a dream." he said with a bit of concern, as he turned on my lamp. I looked down. "But you'll be upset." I said sadly. He just stared at me patiently waiting for an explanation. I sighed knowing he wouldn't give up. "Well you know what today is." I said, the last word lingering on the tip of my tongue. "Maybe... my mind was still set on your promise." I added slowly. He kept his gaze, and I was surprised when he grinned at me. "Only if you finally agree to my condition." he said with a laugh as he pulled a small box from his pocket, giving it a small shake. My face suddenly changed from doubtful to exasperated. "You actually opted for a ring." I sighed. He leaned close and kissed the top of my head. "Well, I never know when you might say yes." he said with a hopeful look. "Give me a couple of minutes to think about it, okay?. I said as I started to weigh my options. I came to the conclusion that Edward was more important than a career or college right now, me being human was the main reason Edward and I were usually put in danger and that's why we usually ended up apart for a while. I even thought about when I first asked about Emmett and Rosalie's marriages and how much I hoped he might want to have married me someday. So I decided that I wanted to be with Edward and that my death was the only option. I leaned close to him placing my hand in his. "Ok, you win...as usual." I said in a low tone. I swear I could hear him let out a sigh of relief. "So scared you decided to breathe?" I chuckled. "Well you could have said no again" he said, placing the ring on my finger. Suddenly I noticed why he went all out for the ring. I stared at the stone in the center and it was almost as if Edward was staring right back at me. The topaz stone sparkled in the dim light as I tilted my hand. "Edward...I..." I was silenced by his hand brushing the tears from my eyes. "Bella, it's still early." he started as I glanced at the clock, it was nearly 4:45 in the morning. "You should go back to sleep and we'll talk about it more in the morning." he finished. He reached over to turn out the light as I curled up next to him and I soon drifted off to sleep. I could have sworn I heard him whisper happy birthday to me as he kissed me.

I awoke a few hours later to the sound of the cruiser pulling off.. "Charlie's left to go fishing?" I asked with a groan. Without waiting for an answer I sat upright with a jolt suddenly remembering the events of last night. At first my eyes flickered to my hand then to Edward who was staring back at me. "So I wasn't dreaming?" I asked as I flashed the ring on my finger at him. Edward grinned at me. "And neither was I when you agreed." he said. "Wait a minute Edward, how exactly are we going to do this? I mean Charlie won't be to happy with the idea of giving me away...especially to you." I asked, remembering that Edward still wasn't back on Charlies good side since I ran off to save him from the Volturi in Italy. "Well there's always vegas." he grinned. My face turned serious. "When?" I asked. Edward was shocked "Well how about now." he started. "You can leave a note for Charlie. Be sure to include a month for the honeymoon "transformation"." he said. "I thought it only took 3 days?" I asked curiously. "Yes, but I need to teach you how to control your hunger, we wouldn't want you attacking Charlie or Renee would we. I also want some time alone with you when I don't have to be so... careful." he said as his lips brushed against my jaw, the last word sending a chill down my spine. "Should I start packing then?" I asked. Edward shook his head. "I'll pack, you leave Charlie a note." he answered. A sudden look of fear struck me, Charlie would kill Edward for this, well figuratively speaking of course. I nodded as I headed towards the bathroom to clean up. The ritual only took a couple of minutes since my mind was racing to get out of Forks with Edward by my side. I ran down the stairs nearly tripping over my feet twice and sat down with a pencil and paper thinking about what to write.

Dad, I started.  
Please don't be mad,  
i'll be back in a month.  
I've gone away with Edward to marry him.  
Don't be mad with Edward either, I wanted to go. I promise i'll be back in a month.  
I love you.  
Bella.

I placed the note by the phone and ran over to the door. With a quick glance I saw Edward waiting in his volvo staring at me. I grabbed my keys and bolted out the door heading for the car. By the time I reached the car he was already out of the car holding the door open. He shut the door behind me and a minute later we were on our way to the airport. 


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as the speedometer hit eighty. Edward knew I still didn't like fast speeds, so he tried to distract me. "So, what made you change your mind?" he asked. I couldn't tell him the main reason, that i'd do anything to spend forever with him...even give up my life, so I opted for the second reason. "Because I figure it's better then ever having to be appart from you again.." I smiled hoping not to give myself away. "Plus, I was the one that started the whole marriage subject a year and a half ago." I gave him a smug look. His eyes looked intruiged. "You did?" He thought for a while. "Ah yes, when you asked about Emmett and Rosalie, I had nearly forgotten." He smiled his crooksmile that I loved. Something dawned on me just then "Does the rest of your family know about this?" I asked. "Well, if Alice has had any visions i'm sure they all know by now." he said. "So what's the plan after the wedding?" I asked trying not to sound to eager. " I was thinking about doing it at the house that way you'll have us all there to keep an eye on you...especially Carlisle. he said as the car came to a stop. We made our way through the doors and I stood to the side as Edward bought our tickets. We were lucky the next flight to vegas wasn't sold out out and was leaving in twenty minutes. Edward grabbed my hand and we made our way through the crowd twards the terminal. We were soon settled in and seated on the plane. I tried to remain calm but my anticipation was winning the battle. Edward placed his hand over mine and stared into my eyes with his golden ones and suddenly I felt a wave of relaxation devour me. "I thought Jasper was the only one that could do that?" I asked. "Actually I think the whole family can calm people to an extent." he said leaning across me. His head came to rest over my chest. Edward didn't move an inch, I sat and admired his god-like features and then it hit me hard. I never did become desensetized by his scent, but knowing that I still breathed in the smell from his hair. The plane started to spin right after and then I was gone.

I awoke a couple of hours later to Edward shaking me, fear in his eyes. "Bella, Bella, wake up!" He was nearly shouting. I looked around to the empty plane and assumed Edward had cleared everyone off. I looked back to him with a smile. "You smelled good." I said in a groggy voice. He gripped me, crushing me tightly against his chest "Come on, we've landed." he sighed as he led me off the plane. The stewardess stopped Edward and I noticed how she stared at him, he didn't seem to notice. "Is everything alright Dr. Cullen?" she asked. My eyes darted to him, he was already staring at me with a look telling me not to open my mouth. "Yes she's fine, she just passed out from the flight." Edward said with a tone of athority, like Carlisle. Edward walked off with me in tow. "Dr. Cullen?" I asked in a mocking tone. "It got us out of there didn't it? Don't worry it's not like i'll have to do it again after today." he said. "Don't hold your breath." I muttered under my breath. I know he heard me. 


	3. Chapter 3

We started to walk around, figuring they would have built a chapel close to the airport for people who pulled a stunt like we were. The slightest hint of night was making way and I figured Charlie was just about home by now.  
Edward stopped.  
"Found one?" I asked gleefully, not bothering to look away from the concrete. I could hear a small growl building in his throat. "Not exactly." he said, through clenched teeth as he slipped in front of me. I snapped out of my daze and peered past Edward to see what he was blocking me from. My eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, NO!" I shouted. "Jake, go home!" I was furious now. "Bella, what do you think you're doing with that filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob shouted, half mad, half curious. "I was watching the house and then I see the two of you leave in such a rush. What was I suposed to do!?" Jacob was nearly in hysterics now. I followed Edwards gaze to a chapel about six buildings down. Could we outrun Jacob? Would he make a scene in a public building? I thought to myself silently. Just then Jacob saw what we were stareing at. "No, you can't...please Bella." his face was horrified. "Why not!?" I asked him, my face oviously red with anger now. Jacob shook the supprised look from his face and suddenly became expressionless. "Are you going to become one of them?" he asked slowly in a whisper. "NO!" I lied, "I just want to be with Edward" I could tell that answer made him angry, so I decided another approach to this. I stalked over to him. "Now you listen to me Jacob Black, I..." I was suddenly cut off by Jacob clutching me against his chest. " Why can't you love me instead?" he asked. It all happened so fast that Edward couldn't control the rage. I felt Jacob being torn from my arms and flung hard against the ground. He obviously didn't have time to prepare for that because he looked unconcious to me. Edward grabbed me and flung me over his back as he sprinted towards the chapel. We reached it in about half a second as Edward charged through the doors. After setting me down he walked over to the first person he saw. "We need to be married now!" he breathed. The receptionist looked at him, confused, as she scrolled her pen down the book "I have something in about 10 or so minutes." she answered as Edward started to calm down. "That's fine." he answered as he slipped her some money. Edward took my hand and led me to the far corner of the room. "How long will he be out?" I asked with some concern. "Half an hour, maybe more if we're lucky."he said "More than enough time for us to be done here and on our way back to Forks." he explained. I pulled him close and closed my eyes. It seemed like an eternity when the receptionist finally called us over.

"Right over there." she pointed to a door on our left, which we headed towards. The room was not to my taste, with shades of pink and red all around. Edward noticed my disgust as he walked up to the minister and placed two gold ringes from his pocket onto a small table. He nodded to the minister and beconed me over with his inviting eyes. A few short moments later the ceremony begain. I was unable to tear my eyes away from the golden ones that held my tight and so after some time I felt Edward take my hand and I snapped back into reality. As he slid the ring on and said his "I do" I felt my heart skip a few beats. I was more concious as he said my part, which I repeated calmly. "...Death do you part." he finished and I couldn't hide the low chuckle as I said my "I do" and Edward shot a stern glare at me. It was ironic marrige is suposed to keep us together until death, which was going to be my fate once we arived back in Forks. 


End file.
